Beautiful Lie
by Mariana Nazareth
Summary: James, Sirius, Remus e Peter são um grupo de adolescentes problemáticos e divertidos que estendem a sua adolescência até aos limites.
1. Chapter 0

**Prefácio**

" Há quem diga que sou muito cabeça no ar, não foi a melhor caracteristica para começar mas talvez seja a que melhor me defina, a mim e ao resto do pelotão. Vou ser sincera - por enquanto - sou a única que me apercebo o quanto minto a mim própria, e mesmo assim continuo a fazê-lo, vocês vão perceber melhor...  
>Eles não, continuam a mentir e a mentir sobre mentir, sim é mesmo assim complicado.<p>

Há quem diga que mentimos porque temos medo de admitir a verdade, até agora é a explicação mais plausivel que eu encontrei ... "

Lily


	2. Chapter 1

**James**

James Potter sabia que a mãe o amava. Ela realmente o amava, já era uma senhora com uns cinquenta anos, tivera-o tarde, talvez por causa disso não tinha paciência para o aturar. Foi por isso que saiu de casa, porque não tinha paciência para o aturar. Era um miúdo de 16 anos, imprudente e imaturo. Caiu em guerra com o pai logo após o seu segundo casamento (uma rapariga uns vinte anos mais nova). Não era justo que todos o tivessem abandonado. É claro que Hogwarts seria a sua única casa, não tinha família. A mãe desaparecera, ficara tão bêbado nessa noite que não conseguia sentir nem saudade ou medo. Quis voltar a ser criança, voltar a ter os seus pais juntos de novo, ouvir as suas histórias mirabolantes sobre como tudo era quando eram jovens. Espantoso como um dia tivera tudo, era rico, feliz e no outro estava sozinho num lar arruinado.

Agora… agora estava demasiado burro para sentir emoções, mas sabia que o medo e a saudade estavam lá, tão presentes que as sentia gelar-lhe a respiração. A decisão fora sua, a mãe fugira dele porque ele decidira viver rápido e morrer cedo, estragando a vida com álcool, droga e festas, mais festas. E na estranha intuição de mãe ela sabia que isso ia acontecer. Ele estava a estragar tudo e ela sabia. Mas (MAS) estava no auge da sua vida! Sentia-se no céu, intocável, poderoso, só esta decisão o tornava inigualável, sóbrio…James era um rapaz como todos os outros, convencido, evocando uma coragem que nem sequer tem a certeza se realmente a tem, gozão, com a mania que é o mais bonito de todos. Mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer, a vida seguiria o seu curso normal, até que morra de overdose (ou não). A sua geração fora programada para fingir que está tudo bem. Era nisso que ele acreditava.

E o amor? Onde estava o amor, ao longo de todos aqueles anos, amar tornou-se tão vulgar que já não sabia o que realmente era. Ele amava Lilian Evans e odiava-a por isso. Sempre gostou dela, desde o primeiro ano, e tudo o que recebera em troca foram…foras.

Nada importava! Estava sozinho no mundo, ninguém queria saber, portanto James também não. Faltavam duas semanas para voltar a Hogwarts, voltaria a ser um adolescente normal.

2 semanas depois – Estação de Londres

Chutou o maço de tabaco para um canto e acendeu o cigarro na sua boca. Um senhor já idoso e atarracado passou por ele e abanou negativamente a cabeça, estas crianças do século XX estão totalmente perdidas. James reparou no desdém e sorriu. Continuou a empurrar a sua mala até parar em frente a uma rapariga.

-Então miúda? – Ela levantou os olhos mas logo fingiu não ser nada com ela. – Alana Williams não é?

-Fumar mata, Potter. – Disse sem levantar os olhos.

-Eu vou morrer e vou, ao menos não morro sem viver tudo o que tenho a viver.

-Desde quando fumar é viver intensamente? – Olhou-o, Alana era uma rapariga loira de olhos castanhos-escuros, bonita por sinal mas Slytherin.

-Não me estava só a referir só ao tabaco… - Terminou, a sua mão automaticamente remexeu o cabelo. Deitou-lhe um último olhar maroto e continuou a empurrar a mala, atirou o cigarro para o chão e nem se importou em calca-lo, deixou-o a deitar fumo num canto da estação.

-Odeio esta viagem, James, juro-te. – Disse Sirius quando viu o amigo aproximar-se. – Horas a fio metidos num e… Olha puto, estás melhor?

-Eu não estou doente! – Respondeu James franzindo o sobrolho.

-Ya..eu sei mas aquilo com a tua…

-EU NÃO QUERO FALAR DISSO! Porra Sirius!

-Estamos agressivos hoje, James. – Disse uma voz simpática, Prongs virou-se curioso, aquela voz parecia-lhe familiar mas apenas não queria acreditar que o tratara com tanta intimidade.

-Parece que sim, Evans. – A ruiva estranhou. Fez uma careta de surpresa e seguiu-o para dentro do comboio. Sirius observava-os como um polícia que aguarda o melhor momento para derrubar o criminoso. Lily apressou o passo atrás de James.

-James estás bem? Estás chateado comigo?

-Desaparece Evans, vai ter com o teu amigo seboso!

A garota corou tão fortemente que lhe vieram lágrimas aos olhos, inspirou fundo endireitou a postura e conteu as lágrimas. A expressão de James tremeu ao vê-la afectada, virou a cara e entrou na cabine.

Mal ouviu bater a porta da cabine Lily fechou os olhos tão de força que podia jurar que a sua cabeça ia explodir. Sirius pôs-lhe a mão no ombro. 

-Eu já não sei o que hei-de fazer, Sirius! – Começou ela, mal abriu a boca as lágrimas começaram a escorrer cara a baixo – Ele não entende, ele não quer entender…

-Tens de lhe dar um desconto, Lily – A ruiva olhou para o rapaz. Sirius era bonito, tinha ar galante e fino mas ao mesmo tempo espontâneo e descontraído, o cabelo era preto e caia-lhe sobre os olhos azuis. – A vida dele anda um bocado atribulada, tens que deixar andar, pelo menos uns tempos, ok?

Deitou-lhe um sorriso meigo ao que ela retribuiu. A uns metros de distância estacionara uma rapariga. Era alta, esguia e estonteante, parecia uma modelo, cabelo castanho olhos enormes azuis. Daquele típico género que nos faz sentir melhor só com a possibilidade de podermos falar com ela. Maureen Coln. Ela caminhou em direcção aos dois não fazendo um único esforço para contornar ninguém que viesse contra ela.

-Vê por onde vais idiota! – Bradou para um Hufflepuff de segundo ano que levou um encontrão forte de Maureen.

-Olha, fudeu! A Maureen viu-nos, já vem aí toda possuída. – Disse Sirius sustendo a respiração vendo a namorada, sofredora de um síndrome de ciúmes agudo, aproximar-se.

Lily olhou para ele e para Maureen, conhecia-a por ser namorada de Sirius, sabia dos seus ciúmes doentios e como Sirius não fazia nada para mudar a situação entre eles. Mas nunca estivera, de facto, dentro da situação.

- Olá Sirius. – Cumprimentou, parecia um silve de uma serpente preste a atacar. Sirius sorriu de orelha o orelha sem saber se haveria de fugir ou de se esconder. Maureen virou-se – Olá Evans.

-Coln. – Retorquiu Lily tímida. Sentiu-se estúpida por estar a ser intimidada por … ela. Sem querer ouvir o que Maureen tinha para dizer, tratou de se acomodar numa cabine.

Tinha um sabor estranho na boca, aquele sabor de quem adormece depois de ter comer qualquer coisa. James espreguiçou-se e endireitou-se no banco. Remus Lupin ao seu lado rabiscava num bloco que notas, enquanto Peter Petegrew ainda roncava.

-Qué que tás a fazer, puto? – Perguntou James aninhando-se novamente no banco.

-A escrever umas coisas.

-Posso ver?

-Nada disso, meu! É privado, não achas?

-Se estás a escrever é porque não é privado, quando uma pessoa escreve é para ser lido por outro alguém, né?

Remus abanou a cabeça negativamente, James sorriu. Sirius entrou na cabine tão rápido e tão estrondosamente que Peter saltou.

-FODASSE LÁ A MULHER! – Praguejou arrumando as malas (pontapeando-as para um canto, quero eu dizer). Os rapazes ergueram as sobrancelhas, nem queriam saber qual era o drama, deixaram-no sentar-se, respirar fundo, arranjar o cabelo e respirar outra vez.

- Eu ainda vim aqui, ver se me livrava dela, mas vocês estavam todos a dormir e a roncar que nem porcos! – James e Peter arregalaram os olhos ofendidos – Ela viu-me com a Lily e começou a disparar, aquele tipo de coisas que ela faz sempre " NÓS NAMOORAAMOOOSS SIRIUS BLACK!"…

James tremeu tanto por dentro que se sentiu tonto "Ela viu-me com a Lily"… Desde quando é que eles tinham essas intimidades, porque é que Maureen tivera aquele ataque de ciúmes, é verdade que a rapariga é doida mas nenhum tiro é disparado sem um atirador. Num impulso, tirou o maço de tabaco do bolso e com a varinha acendeu o cigarro. Sirius fez o mesmo e naquele momento odiou-o por o estar a imitar. Ele tinha tudo, sempre tivera tudo, as raparigas que queria, era rico, a família toda junta (por muito estranha que fosse), era amado, tinha uma namorada de sonho, era invejado em todo Hogwarts, bom aluno, o que mais aquele filho da puta queria?

Logo a seguir como um soco no estômago apercebeu-se da gravidade do seu pensamento, sentiu-se culpado e quis abraça-lo, pedir-lhe desculpa, chamar-lhe mano, mas não passara da cabeça dele. Quando é o real deixa de ser real e o pensamento deixa de ser pensamento, porra?

-Que fumeiro, moço! – Reclamou Remus, James olhou para ele de lado.

-Fumar relaxa.

-Olha Prongs, voltando à vaca fria… - Começou Remus.

Sirius e Peter susteram a respiração. James dilatou as narinas e ordenou a cada neurónio para não derramar qualquer vestígio de lágrima.

-Não soubeste mais nada da tua …

-Não! E não quero…

-Não falar disso não vai adiantar nada. – Por muito que fosse contra os seus princípios, Remus levantou-se e tirou da sua mala uma garrafa de Grant's – Estava a guardas isto para logo à noite… mas vá Prongs, tu és forte, mas sóbrio és teimoso.

Peter arregalou os olhos como uma criança no natal, Sirius estava um pouco surpreendido com a atitude radical de Moony. James… esse arragou na garrafa e bebeu como se fosse água. Limpou a boca à manga da camisa e numa careta respirou fundo.

-Tens noção que eu ainda não estou bêbado para falar, não tens? – Disse com um sorriso ladino para Remus. – Eu estou bem, a sério! Eu juro por tudo que estou bem, apenas cansado. Foi um verão atribulado, mas este ano é para arrasar! Não quero saber, vou ARRASAR este ano! - E com isto levantou-se, deu duas voltas, sorriu para os amigos e saiu da cabine.

Encostou-se ao vidro, respirou fundo e sentiu as lágrimas correr pela cara a abaixo. Tinha saudades da mãe, queria pelo menos saber que ela ainda o amava, queria ter a certeza disso. Estava assustado, e que ninguém se engane é preciso coragem para demonstrar medo e James sabia que estava a ser um covarde em enganar-se a ele próprio, a fingir que estava tudo bem quando estava tudo mal.

Ouviu alguém chorar ao seu lado, era Maureen, os seus grandes olhos azuis estavam inchados. Olhou para ele como se o quisesse aniquilar, James afastou-se com a certeza de que tudo ficaria bem.


End file.
